


I like the way you deduce it

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson composes a tribute to his detective</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the way you deduce it

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of the song No Diggity by Blackstreet which I don't own. I suggest you listen to it to get the flow of the fic. Not betaed.

Dr.Watson drop the verse  
It's going down, fade to Bakerstreet Bump like Acne, no doubt I put it down, never slouch even when my credit can't vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me arse out, tell me who can stop me when Watson is making moves attracting trouble like a magnet-  
Giving 'em eargasms with my British accent-  
Still moving this flavor with the homies Lestrade and the folks at the Yard.

Detective get down, good Lord Sherlock got as running all over town,  
Strictly about work he won't play around cover much ground, got game by the pound.  
Getting paid is not our forte-  
Driving me crazy still I can't get him out of my mind I think about the man all the time.

East end to the West end Insulting everyone it's no surprise He got trick in the stash gotta use my cash to pay for a cab, fast when it comes to the clues by no means average Sherlock you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in can I get down so I can win

I like the way you deduce it, No diggity I got to back it up  
I like the way you deduce it No diggty I got to back it up  
Hey yo Hey yo Hey yo

_Dear John found this among the case notes and while your grammar is atrocious and your rhyme scheme is juvenile, that being said my respond with my own musical rejoinder?  
Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me...


End file.
